Generally, a laundry device is the general term for a washing machine for washing and dewatering cycles, a dryer for a drying cycle, and a dryer washer for washing and drying cycles.
The dryer is configured to evaporate water from an object to be dried in a manner of heating air using a heating means and then blowing the heated air into a drum.
Normally, a laundry is transferred to a laundry-drying frame for a natural drying. Yet, in case of the rainy season or irregular weather, the natural drying of the laundry is delayed to cause inconvenience for modern living.
So, the demand for a device capable of a natural drying of laundry regardless of weather rises to develop a dryer. The dryer becomes more popularized nowadays to be suitable for the busy modern living.
A dryer according to a related art is explained with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 as follows.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a dryer according to a related art and FIG. 2 is a front diagram of a control panel of a dryer according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a dryer according to a related art consists of a body case 1 and a control panel 2 provided to an upper part of a front side of the body case 1 to manipulate an operation of the dryer.
Referring to FIG. 2, the control panel 2 is provided with a plurality of buttons selected according to an operational condition, an LED window 22 displaying the operational condition, and an LED lamp (not shown in the drawing) provided in rear of the LED window 22.
A plurality of the buttons include higher buttons 23a for selecting higher items such as dryness, drying temperature, drying time and the like, a power button 21b for turning on/off a power of the dryer, and a pause button 21c for stopping an operation of the dryer temporarily.
And, a plurality of the buttons include a plurality of lower buttons 23b indicating a time value, a temperature value to indicate an extent of the higher item and are dependent on the corresponding higher buttons 23a. And, a plurality of the lower buttons 23b are configured to be activated after the corresponding higher button 23a has been activated.